Quiet Rain
by mikashiro
Summary: It has been a long time and I wanted to write a new story... :D and here it is


Name: everything you want :D im kind of lazy to come up with one~

Looks: Dont know :D everything you want~

Personality: You are quiet and shy which is why you only have a few but loyal friends. But you can get quickly aggressive to those who threaten your friends or family.

Background: Both of your parents are often away due work and so live mostly on your own thats why your father literally forced you to take material art lessons. And now you sure are able to kick asses even if you don't like it that much.

Story~

It was a nice and normal day at Ninamori Highschool if you can call squealing fangirls and terrifying school guards normal. (Name)was sitting alone on one of the many benches in the school yard and watched those crazy girls trying to get noticed.

'How desperate' you thought. It wasnt something new to you but after an unexpected encounter with the now swarmed baseball star you couldn't help but feel annoyed by them. It happend last week when you forgot your umbrella at home and had to wait for the storm to could remember that day clearly you stood there watching the rain when you spotted the small group consisting of 'no good' Tsuna , Hayato Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi you gave them a brief nod as a greeting and continued to watch the rain. Seemingly those clouds would not go away soon and you sighed until a large shadow came into youre view. You looked up and were shocked to see the baseball star holding out an umbrella toward you. " I thought you could use one ", said Yamamoto with a wide grin on his face. "Ah...thank you", came the soft replay from you. Slowly to reached vor the shield from the rain only to be stopped by the raven haired male. "How about I walk you home? It's rather late", he offered scratching his cheek. Happy to at least get home before night you took his offer and let him guide you home. Ever since that day you would blush when he was around or would simply avoid him. But what you didn't noticed were caramel orbs following you every time you would pass his little group. It was true Yamamoto Takeshi had a crush on the quiet little wallflower. Not that he minded of course. In his eyes you were quiet pretty and nice. He would always watch you eating by yourself but because of his friends (mostly Hayato) he never got a chance to actual talk to you , so it was a golden opportunity to help you out last week and Takeshi gladly took it. But something was bothering the male, after that day you would neither talk or look at him and this slowly but surely drove him crazy.

Takeshi could not understand why you would avoid him, did he scare you away? No that couldn't be it...but he was sure he would find out and the chance to do so was right in front of him. He could see you though the mob of crazy fangirls again sitting alone by yourself. Forcing his way out he stood before you slightly nervous that you would run away again but thankfully you didn't.

Annoyed you had turned your attention back to the book in your lap not noticing that the squealing got louder and feet running towards you that is until you heard a familiar voice calling out for you.

Bashfully you looked away from the printed letters in your book to the boy who called out your name and now standing close to you with a warm smile on his face.

" Hey (Name-chan)" , came the greeting from the male before you and you couldn't help but smile also. " Hey Yamamoto-kun", you said and felt some evil stares from the girls behind him but paid no attention to them. " Is there something you want?", you asked shyly and wondered why he would so suddenly talk to you. " Ahh yes uhmm how should I say that ...wouldyouliketogooutithme?"came the answer and you had to blink at that not really getting what he just said. "Could you please repeat the last words I'm afraid I didn't get them",you asked him confused. " I wanted to know if you would get out with me...maybe grab something to eat? My father makes awesome sushi", the raven haired male repeated now slower than before. Stunned at his answer you could only nod your head numbly what in return made the smile on his face nearly burst.

"Okay! Its settled then i pick you up at seven!", shouted Takeshi while running away probably joining his friends.

Later~

Standing in front of your mirror you nearly got mad you had no clue what you should wear to your first date...that word made your tummy buzzing with butterfly's. Never in your live did you believed that the Takeshi Yamamoto would ask you out...but he did and it made you happy, so happy that you almost fall while running up the stairs to your room. Checking the clock on your nightstand you looked at yourself in the mirror.

Your outfit : Consists of white dress that reaches your knees with a purple bow and trim

and a dark purple jacket with golden buttons. For shoes you wear a pair of dark laced boots.

Satisfied with your choice you jumped as your doorbell rang. quickly you ran down the stairs this time carefully not to fall them down instead. After taking in a last breath you opened the door to reveal a handsome Takeshi . Slightly blushing you greeted him with a smile and stepped out closing the door behind you.

That Takeshi was surprised was an understatement never he had thought that you could be so beautiful..not that you were already beautiful in his eyes but the outfit you wore was just breath-taking. Blinking he got his thoughts together and send you also a smile. " You look beautiful",he couldnt help but say that and it was quiet cute to see you blush after his statement. "Thank you..", you mumbled looking to the side with a small blush on your cheeks."Should we go then?",asked the young male before you and offered you his arm like a real gentleman which you took with little hesitation. The night you spent with Takeshi was perfect. He brought you to a small sushi restaurant

which you later learned that it belonged to his father. You didn't noticed that it was time to leave until Takeshi's father reminded hin of his homework what in return made you laugh a little. On the way back to your home both of you didn't talk but enjoying the presence of the other. As your front door came into view you couldn't help but get sad that the night was over but this sadness was washed away when you felt your small hand being enveloped in warmth. Looking down you saw his hand holding yours which made your heart beat a little faster but his next move drove it nearly out of your chest. Slowly he put his hand under your chin and lifted it up and before you could ask him what he was doing warm lips meet yours in an innocent kiss. Stunned you didnt know what to do but your body then took control and started to kiss him back. The kiss lasted a few moments and the both of you looked at each other with red cheeks until Takeshi decided to speak :" Ahh yeah the night was nice and i wanted to know if we could do that again sometime?" To you it was really cute the way he rubbed the back of his head clearly embarrassed. "So you ask me to be your girlfriend?", you couldn't help but ask. "Yeah..if you want to that is...",came his reply which made you nearly squeal. "Of course i want to", you told him with a wide smile and gave him a small kiss in which his arms wrapped around you and a smile came to his face. "I'm glad", he said and kissed you again.

End~ :3

I guess Takeshi is a bit oc XD but anyway I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
